Toshiyuki Morikawa
Toshiyuki Morikawa is a Japanese voice actor and singer who is the head of Axlone, a voice acting company founded in April 2011. His name is also sometimes mistranslated as Tomoyuki Morikawa. In 2003, he and Fumihiko Tachiki formed the band "2Hearts", one of their works being the ending theme of the video game Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. He has voiced many characters in anime and video games, including Sephiroth in the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts series, Dante in Devil May Cry, Minato Namikaze in Naruto: Shippuden, both Eneru and Hatchan in One Piece. Tyki Mikk in D.Gray-man, Naraku in InuYasha, and Griffith in the 1997 series of Berserk. He attended Katsuta Voice Actor's Academy with Kotono Mitsuishi, Chisa Yokoyama, Wataru Takagi, Sachiko Sugawara, and Michiko Neya. Because of his deep voice, he is often cast as imposing characters. Biography Unknown. Filmography Television series Anime *009-1 *Ajin: Demi-Human *Akagi *Aquarion *Battle Skipper *Berserk *Black Lagoon *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage *Bleach *Blood Blockade Battlefront OVA *Brave 10 *Case Closed *Casshern Sins *D.Gray-man *Dance with Devils *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Hope Arc *Deadman Wonderland *Descendants of Darkness *Devil May Cry *Diabolik Lovers More, Blood *Diabolik Lovers, OVA *Digimon Adventures 02 *DinoZaurs *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan *Durarara!! x2 *El Cazador de la Bruja *F-Zero: GP Legend *Fairy Tail *Fighting Spirit *Fighting Spirit: Rising *Last Order: Final Fantasy VII *Hakkenden: Legend of the Dog Warriors *Homeroom Affairs *InYasha *InYasha: The Final Act *Izetta: The Last Witch *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable *Joker Game *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple OVA *Key the Metal Idol *Kiddy Grade *Kyo Kara Ore Wa!! *Last Exile *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing *Madlax *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic *Magical Warfare *Marmalade Boy *Master Keaton *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *NANA *Naruto *Naruto - Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village *Naruto: Shippuden *Ninja Scroll *Ninja Slayer *One Piece *One Punch Man *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt *Peacemaker Kurogane *Pokemon *Pokemon Chronicles *Rideback *Robotics;Notes *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 *Shin Chan *Shuffle! *Slayers Next *Slayers Try *Sword Art Online II *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation *Teknoman *Tenjho Tenge *Toriko *The Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk *Marvel Anime: X-Men *Marvel Anime: Wolverine *X *Yu Yu Hakusho *Yu-Gi-Oh! Dubbing roles *Adventure Time *Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spider-Man: Unlimited *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Transformers: Prime Movies Anime movies *The Animatrix *Appleseed *Bleach: Hell Verse *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes *A Chinese Ghost Stories *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos *InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass *King of Thorn *Naruto Shippuden the Movie 4: The Lost Tower *Naruto Shippuden the Movie 6: Road to Ninja *Pokemon the Movie: Hoppa and the Clash of Ages *Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party *Space Pirate Captain Harlock *Tenchi Muyo! Tenchi in Love *Toriko the Movie: Gourmet God's Special Menu *Vexille *Yu-Gi-Oh! Dubbed movies *Balto III: Wings of Change *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown *The Brave Little Toster *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *The Brave Little Toaster Returns to the Rescue *A Christmas Carol *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Home on the Range *Horton Hears a Who! *Kung Fu Panda 2 *The LEGO Movie *Monsters vs. Aliens *Resident Evil: Damnation *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *Team America: World Police *Walking With Dinosaurs *Zootopia Video games *Angelique Etoile *Angelique Special 2 *Angelique Trois *Angelique: Six Knights of Love *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel *Assassin's Creed II *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *Atelier Elkrone: Dear for Otomate *Berserk Millennium Falcon Arc: Chapter of the Holy Demon War *Bleach: Shattered Blade *Breath of Fire *Capcom Fighting Evolution *Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight *Death Connection *Devil May Cry 4 *Diabolik Lovers Dark Fate *Diabolik Lovers Lost Eden *Diabolik Lovers Lunatic Parade *Dragon’s Dogma Online *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *Real Bout Fatal Fury *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special : Dominated Mind *Fighting Spirit *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII *Dissidia Final Fantasy *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT *Fire Emblem Heroes *Forever Kingdom *God Eater 2: Rage Burst *Halo: Reach *Infinite Space *InuYasha: Feudal Combat *InuYasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask *Invitation from the Darkness: Tenebrae I *JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle *JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Blue *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Zero *Marvel Super Heroes VS Street Fighter *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of the Super Heroes *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Namco X Capcom *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 2 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuden:Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto: The Broken Bond *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm *Nioh *Fighting for One Piece *One Piece: Burning Blood *One Piece: Grand Battle *One Piece: Grand Battle 3 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *One Piece: Pirate Carnival *One Piece: Ultimate Adventure *One Piece: Unlimited World Red *Perfect Dark Zero *Plasma Sword *Popful Mail *Project X Zone *Project X Zone 2 *Resident Evil 6 *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City *Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure *Rival Schools: United by Fate *Project Justice: Rival Schools 2 *Robotics;Notes *Scarlet Fate II ~Seasons of Love~ *Scarlet Fate+ ~Fragments of the Past~ *Sengoku Basara 2 *Sengoku Basara 4 *Sengoku Basara X *Sengoku Basara: Battle Heroes *Sengoku Basara: Chronicle Heroes *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes *Sengoku Basara: The Legend of Sanada Yukimura *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2 - Eternal Punishment *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux *Shinobi *Shuffle! On the Stage *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos *Soul Calibur *Soul Calibur II *Soul Calibur III *Soul Calibur IV *Soul Calibur V *Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny *Soul Calibur Legends *Soul Edge *Street Fighter Aloha: Warriors’ Dreams *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Street Fighter EX2 *Summon Night *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders *Sword Art Online: Lost Song *Tales of Berseria *Tales of Symphonia *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars *Tekken 3 *Tekken 4 *Tekken Tag Tournament *Tokyo Xanadu *Valkyria Revolution *Victorious Boxers: Revolution *X-Men VS Street Fighter *Yakuza 5 Shorts *Mini Sengoku Basara Narrator *Pokemon Animation Special Roles 6586585658.jpg| Spider-Man Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)